1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor array substrate, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the thin-film transistor array substrate, and more particularly, to a thin-film transistor array substrate that includes fine contact holes for improving display quality, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the thin-film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display apparatus, typically includes a thin-film transistor (“TFT”), a capacitor, and a plurality of wires. A substrate, on which a display apparatus is fabricated, includes a fine pattern including TFTs, capacitors, and wires, where the display apparatus is operated based on complicated connections between the TFTs, the capacitors, and the wires.
Recently, as a demand for compact and high resolution display apparatuses increases, demands for efficient space arrangements and connection structures between TFTs, capacitors and wires arranged in display apparatuses are increasing.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus typically includes an organic emission element, which includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer therebetween, and is a self-luminescent display apparatus that emits light as excitons, which are generated as holes injected by the hole injection electrode combine with electrons injected by the injection electrode in the organic emission layer, are switched from an excited state to a ground state.
Since an organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-luminescent display apparatus, may not include a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven with a low voltage, may be a thin and lightweight display apparatus, and has a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed, and thus organic light-emitting display apparatuses are widely used in electronic devices from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and mobile phones, to televisions (“TV”s).